


His Master

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Emotional Fluff, Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Short story about Frankenstein's feeling
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	His Master

He is my Master. _His Master_ , Frankenstein's Master, the one he willingly submitted his soul to, pledged obedience and trust. His soul singed prayers of love and worship for him, just for him every day, yet Master will listen to it all, without telling him to stop and Frankenstein feels like he is in a dream. He never wants to wake up from it, if it meant to stay alone again, but this dream was _reality._

One day, he heard it, felt response from Master, he got answer for his relentless love. It was a confession from his Master.

It struck him like no thunder could and made his heart skip a beat. A servant's love doesn't need to be returned, he will always adore his Master no matter how Master acts towards him, that's what Frankenstein always thought, what he always convinced his brain about until it became a rule.

So he won't desire what he never can't get.

But Frankenstein was a human who loved! No matter how much he tried, he never truly convinced his heart, it will always want to be loved back by the person dearest to you. And now it happened. How is he supposed to contain his burning soul again? Burning with his love, adoration and want, refined by those centuries spent with Master together and he must-

_But he wants to..._

His legs lead him to Master's room, where in the middle stood his reason of existence. Perfect and divine as Master always was, Frankenstein could only bring himself to bow and look in his presence. He hears those lips speak and sees them move and this and for the first time, the wish to touch and feel them appears, it's a fleeting thought in his head that is already above the clouds.

"Frankenstein. My name is Raizel." Master speaks and smiles softly and that was all the explanation Frankenstein needed.

Because standing before him now, was his Master, Raizel, his Raizel. Oh, how is he supposed to take it? For years his entire being was Master's, and that was enough for Frankenstein to be happy and content, full, whole. But now, now when even Raizel is his, this...

He hated his tongue for not moving, hated himself for not saying anything when Master was being beyond generous to him, but his lips stayed shut, wordless, consumed by his powerful emotion that were so strong that certainly Master also felt them, for Frankenstein couldn't contain them inside himself and he didn't want to. He never hid anything from Master and Master never tried to intrude in his thoughts.

But love isn't generosity, is it? Frankenstein sunk to his knees, and he wished so much to never deny himself anything anymore when it came for Master and he didn't want it even more for his Master to deny himself what was already his. Frankenstein was his and Raizel was Frankenstein's, so _please, please, let us be closer, soul to soul, breath to breath, body to body._

And Frankenstein desired. His Master approached and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"As you wish." and Master also wished it.


End file.
